The actual Riceball
by That-isa-secret
Summary: Tohru Honda isn't all she seems. She killed her mom and used the money to go to the red light district of tokyo to buy manwhores..read on if interested..


Disclaimers: We do not own Fruits Basket, but we hate Tohru to death. If she were a normal human being, we wouldn't do this! If you guys care about Tohru, then DON'T READ THIS STORY! Even if you do like Tohru, and you read this fanfic, don't flame us because we can care less!  
  
Tohru Honda was in her room lying on her bed late at night, reflecting on what she had done in the past, before living with the Sohmas.  
  
"I can't believe how lucky I am," thought Tohru out loud. "When I was little, I killed my mom, and my dad had left us."  
  
I was always a problem child. I guess you can say that I am a bad seed. My mom was the leader of a biker gang, so of course I would end up being a problem, since I have made my great escape from my mothers womb!  
  
"Tohru!" shouted my mother one day when I was watching TV.  
  
"What is it ya' bitch!"  
  
"Don't you call me by my middle name!" shouted my mom. "You give me respect! When I call you, I expect you to respond!"  
  
I had it that day. Every day of my life, my mother has been CONSTANTLY nagging me! I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to explode! So, I got out a knife I stole from the kitchen counter one night. I was pondering whether or not I should stab her tomorrow, night after night. It was raining today, so I thought this would be a prefect setting to finally make my mother PAY!  
  
So I went into my room and got out the butcher knife from under my pillow. I got out of my room and walked into the kitchen with a large grin on my face..  
  
"Oh mother," I said with a grin. "You are the sweetest, kindest, most considerate mother, and that's what I tell everyone!"  
  
"What the fuck are you saying girl!? You're about to do something bad!" then my mother added with a toned down voice and winked. "And I want in on it."  
  
My mother turned around and I took the knife and stabbed her in the heart. Blood splattered on my face, but I didn't care. Dude! I'm killing my mom! Success! I had to stab her in the stomach for a second time for her to officially die. My planned worked. My mother fell on the floor as thunder struck for my victory.  
  
"My plan has FINALLY worked! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed raising my head up in the air.  
  
I then thought of something after celebrating the death of my mother.  
  
Where the heck am I going to put her body?  
  
I had all of this blood all over me. I had to wash it off! What if a cop came? After all, it WAS raining, and it's like a horror movie in my house. I am the killer and my mother was the victim. Finally, the killer has won in THIS movie!  
  
Well, let's think. I'm 15 years old. There is a car, but I don't know have my license. My mom taught me how to drive when I was 7, so let's think. That bitch was good for SOMETHING at least. Anyway, I can shove her body in the trunk of the car and then drive to the most unnoticeable swamp there is and dump her in there. Hey, that might be crazy enough to work!  
  
I saw her body on the floor. It was starting to reek a bit. I guess you can say it smelled like cabbage.  
  
"Eeewwww," I said to myself in disgust.  
  
I picked her up by the lower upper arms and dragged her across the house. My mom was heavy. If she were still alive, I would tell this fat bitch to loose some weight! Her blood left a trail across the house.  
  
'I better clean this up later,' I thought to myself, watching the trail of blood.  
  
I opened the door then resume dragging my mom to the car. I got to the car and dropped her. Rain was pouring on the both of us.  
  
'Damn!' I thought. 'I forgot the keys!'  
  
So I went back inside of the house and shifted over to the kitchen counter and got the car keys. I went back outside with the dead body. I opened the car door and put her at the drivers seat. It's a good thing the blood stopped flowing. Suspicion may loom when the cops investigate.  
  
I went around to the back of my house and found a brick. I grinned, and went back to the car.  
  
'This is what you deserve bitch!' I thought to myself before starting the car.  
  
I put the keys in the ignition and the car started. I grinned yet again. I then put the brick on the gas pedal and closed the door with great speed. I saw the car going crazy. It was zig-zagging all around the neighborhood. The car finally hit a fence and stopped. I laughed to myself and went back to the house.  
  
It's a simple plan! The cops will think my mom got into a car accident. None of the evidence will come to me. It's perfect. I'm so happy!   
  
I went back into my house to clean up the terrible mess from the...deed. There were pools of blood all over the house, from the living room to the kitchen. I went over to the cupboard and got some Fantastik Orange Action Cuts Though Grease! I got a mop and broom and went to work!  
  
After I heard the telephone ring. I went over to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.  
  
"My vibe tells me you have 'done the deed,'" said Hana in her mysterious voice.  
  
"Your vibes guessed right!"  
  
We both start cackling.  
  
"Should I call Uo?" I asked Hana.  
  
"Yes, but- I think she's a bit strange."  
  
"Yes, but, she knows where the hottest guys are."  
  
Then we both shouted at the same time.  
  
"THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT OF TOKYO!"  
  
We then laughed with joy.  
  
"Alright Hana. I'm gonna call Uo. Talk to you later!"  
  
"Ok Tohru."  
  
We hung up the phone.  
  
I dialed Uo's number and heard a dial tone. Eventually she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I hesitated, and then spoke. "...The deed is done."  
  
"Alright!" shouted Uo. "Let's have a party over your place!"  
  
"Yeah! That would be great."  
  
"I'll bring the guys, and the booze. You provide the snacks and other stuff. Got it?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Oh," said Uo. "And does the place smell like blood?"  
  
"Nope! I used to the best stuff in the world to rid the smell of blood."  
  
We shouted at the same time. "FANTASTIK ORANGE ACTION THAT CUTS THROUGH GREESE!"  
  
We both laughed with joy once again. (You realize they laugh and cackle a lot in this)  
  
So we hung up the phone planning our various activities for the night.  
  
We had our party, and I think that things got a LITTLE out of hand. I fell asleep early, but I think Uo had too much "fun". One of the man hoe's died. It may have been when I shoved the twenty down his throat. It may have happened when I hit him with the chair as fore play. I don't know, but I'll tell you what didn't kill him.  
  
Uo's smoking! (Smoke.)  
  
End of Chapter 1!!! (Smoke.) Anyway...erm, that is what happens! Smoking does NOT kill! Anyway please review. If you flame, we don't give a rat's ass.  
  
Evil Sara: like hell we do Evil D'j: yeah we'll rip off your heads take out your souls and give them EvilSara: ROANALD MC DONALD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! EVIL D'J: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
